REENCUENTROS
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: Que pasaría si el Megaroad se enfrentara a los protodevils? Viejos amigos, nuevos amores todo puede pasar cuando se unen las tripulaciones del Megaroad y el Macross 7


**REENCUENTROS**

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori y Haruiko Mikimoto. Las canciones pertenecen a Macross 7

La orden de despegue había sido dada los escuadrones estaban atentos a las instrucciones de vuelo, Takashi sentía algo distinto, era un piloto nato al igual que su padre y no fue fácil graduarse de la academia, en especial con la leyenda y el reconocimiento que los apellidos Ichijyo y Hayase traían consigo. Era continuamente el objeto de burla entre sus compañeros y corrían fuertes rumores de que los instructores favorecían al joven constantemente por ser el hijo de la almirante Hayase y el General Ichijyo, bueno al menos había hecho su mejor empeño en la escuela, claramente era hijo de Hikaru y el había pasado toda su infancia volando.

No era la primera vez que el joven Ichijyo se encontraba en esta misma situación, ya había sostenido combates previamente, pero esto le daba muy mala espina.

Al voltear hacia ambos lados de su carlinga divisaba a sus compañeros en la batalla, estos enemigos eran más fuertes que los zentraedis y las meltrans.

De pronto una luz apareció de la nada Takashi trato de evadirla.

Claramente Takashi vio que la luz era irradiada por una mujer, la mujer estaba cerca de su carlinga podía respirar el miedo que emanaba de cada poro del cuerpo de Takashi. El joven sintió el golpe de la adrenalina, así que decidió encender el mp3 que había instalado secretamente en su Valkirye.

Sivyl recibía un incremento en el ANIMA SPIRITIA de ese humano, empezaba a sentirse débil así que decidió ir tras él como un ave de rapiña.

Sivyl rió fríamente cuando finalmente se le mostró al joven que se quedo paralizado.

S: ANIMA SPIRITIA.

Takashi quedo en estado de shock. pero un segundo antes alcanzo a conectar las bocinas de su valkirye y la canción número 1 en el galaxy network resonó fuertemente.

Sa hajimaruze saturday night choshi ha dodai?

Let's stand up beeto wo kanjirukai

kokoha soratobu paradaisu wasurekaketeru enaji

Now Hurry? Up torimodosoze

S: Bassaraaaaaaa!

Así como aparecieron los enemigos, hicieron su fold y desaparecieron.

Miku Ichijyo la hermana mayor de Takashi estaba petrificada, había observado todo desde el puente del Megaroad.

Vanesa Laird la regreso de sus pensamientos.

VL: Capitán Ichijyo ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

MI: Ah… este si… que los escuadrones se reagrupen, recojan a las victimas y reúnan la información de las naves enemigas.

VL: Entendido

MI: Vanesa

VL: Si capitán.

MI: Abra una línea segura con la Almirante Hayase

MH: Es en vano tratar de comunicarte a casa Miku.

MI¿Madre? Perdón Almirante Hayase.

Todos en el puente saludaron a Misa cuando se escucho el abrir y cerrar de la puerta con el sonido de Almirante en cubierta.

MH: Quiero los reportes de los daños y las víctimas lo antes posible.

VL: A la orden Almirante.

MH: Vanesa Quiero que rastreen la posible ubicación del fold que hicieron nuestros enemigos.

VL: Entendido.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, el puente estaba hecho un caos, Miku y Misa estaban preocupadas por lo que estaba pasando, las victimas se reportaban en un estado de shock terrible, no tenían control de si mismos y no mostraban signos de conciencia alguna, entre las hojas de reportes Misa se quedo pasmada y tiro las hojas al suelo.

Miku se acerco y temió lo peor para su hermano; se agacho y recogió las hojas que su madre había tirado al suelo, en ellas se leía Comandante Ichijyo Takashi herido y trasladado al hospital militar de New Tokio.

El puente volvió a abrir y cerrar sus puertas todos saludaron al General Ichijyo que aun vestía su traje de piloto.

HI: Almirante Hayase, Capitán Ichijyo. Hikaru devolvió el saludo que sus mujeres le hacían.

Los ojos de Misa comenzaban a cristalizarse, así que Hikaru la abrazo.

HI: Todo esta bien- le dijo a Misa en el oído- Takashi estará bien yo mismo lo lleve al hospital.

Kim los interrumpió con pena.

KK: Almirante hemos rastreado al enemigo y estamos listos para hacer un fold en 45 minutos.

Misa soltó a Hikaru y se limpio las lágrimas antes de voltear a ver a Kim.

MH: Entendido a visen a los civiles e informen a los pilotos que se mantengan en Stand by.

Mientras tanto en el macross 7

Sally observaba el monitor, la actividad en City Battle 7 era tranquila, los últimos encuentros con los protodevils habían llevado a toda la flota hasta esas coordenadas.

El Mayor Maximilian Jenius había salido a tomar un merecido descanso, el prefería pasar horas extras en el puente de Battle 7 que ir a su casa.

De pronto la actividad en el monitor se volvió atareada.

Sally pensó que era el enemigo, pero las lecturas reportaban algo extraño así que le dio aviso al mayor Jenius.

Max no podía creer lo que vislumbraban sus ojos hacía años que habían perdido la comunicación con el megaroad. Súbitamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un beep.

SF: Mayor. La Almirante Misa Hayase solicita un canal de comunicación abierto con usted.

MJ: Enterado. Sally abre la comunicación.

Inmediatamente en la pantalla del battle 7 apareció el rostro de Misa

MH: Max ¿Eres tú?

MJ: Misa… perdón almirante Hayase

MH: Asi es Max. Max solicito tu ayuda, mi flota fue atacada y mi nave seriamente dañada.

MJ: Ya veo… Claro que si Almirante Hayase. Sally les dará las instrucciones.


End file.
